


I Owe You

by TheLaughingDove



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Extended Scene, F/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingDove/pseuds/TheLaughingDove
Summary: Viorella owes Diavolo a lot. After all, he is the reason she was brought to the Devildom in the first place. The least she can do is make sure his birthday party is perfect.MC and Diavolo -- the Halloween event scene with a little something extra. Can be read as platonic or romantic, with undertones of an established Lucifer and MC relationship.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	I Owe You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I came up with such a load of absolute fluff. It does, however, serve to illuminate my view on Viorella and Diavolo's relationship.  
> Happy Halloween, by the way!

Viorella fidgeted with her perfectly styled hair, her nerves getting the better of her. She only succeeded in pulling one of her dark curls out of place.   
  
"Easy, little one." a familiar voice chided. Lucifer's gloved fingers gently tucked the escaped curl behind her ear.   
  
Viorella leaned back in her chair, a rueful smile on her lips. "Lucifer. I'm sorry. I just want everything to be perfect." she apologized.   
  
Lucifer's chest pressed against her upper back as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You've done everything to the best of your ability. I can't imagine anything would dare to be imperfect after you've fussed so much over it."  
  
Viorella chuckled softly. "Let's hope."   
  
"No," Lucifer corrected. "Let's _see_."   
  
Viorella's eyes flew wide. "It's time to go already?" she asked.   
  
"In ten minutes." Lucifer informed her. "Are you ready?"   
  
"Love, I'm in my underwear." Viorella pointed out.   
  
Lucifer chuckled, pressing a kiss to her glossy hair. "Then allow me to help you into your dress."  
  
~  
  
Viorella's dress flowed over her body like liquid fire. The underlay of the gown was a fitted sheath of shimmering copper-coloured satin, and the overlay, a magnificent yet seductive kaftan of transparent scarlet silk. The copper highlights in Viorella's dark hair matched the copper of the dress, and the scarlet was a nod to Diavolo's tastes.   
  
Lucifer smiled as she walked ahead of him in all her unparalleled loveliness, his younger brothers flocking around her, vying for her attention.   
  
Mammon shoved Asmodeus as the energetic blond got a bit too close-and-personal with Viorella for his liking.   
  
With a dramatic gasp, Asmodeus toppled into Viorella.   
  
The brothers promptly panicked, surging around Viorella to check if she had suffered any injury.   
  
Viorella, however, was completely unharmed. She calmly smoothed her dress and whacked Mammon upside the head.   
  
Lucifer smirked in tolerant amusement as Viorella linked arms with the twins and began talking animatedly with them as Asmo, Satan and Levi berated Mammon for his clumsiness.  
  
In this fashion, they arrived at RAD.   
  
~  
  
"Dear guests, thank you for joining us tonight to celebrate Lord Diavolo's birthday." Beelzebub announced to the resplendent crowd gathered in the RAD colosseum. "With that, I now welcome, Lord Diavolo himself."  
  
"Hey, Beel's actually emceeing pretty well." Belphegor observed to Viorella.   
  
Viorella shot him a smile, her face practically glowing with pride. "I would expect nothing less from him. He's been practicing."   
  
"Lord Diavolo's gonna be so surprised!" Mammon predicted.  
  
"I'm looking forward to seeing his reaction." Satan agreed.   
  
Viorella clasped her hands together at her waist, her breathing becoming shallower as her nerves frayed with anticipation.   
  
A warm hand came to rest on her shoulder, and Viorella looked up to find Mammon smiling at her. The expression was both ridiculously over-the-top and goofy, and immediately reassuring in its familiarity.   
  
"What, are ya nervous?" Mammon chuckled.   
  
Viorella covered his hand with hers, shaking her head. "I can't help it." she admitted.  
  
"Don't worry, our preparations are perfect." Satan assured her.  
  
"Please welcome him with a round of applause." Beel finished, raising a hand towards the colosseum's entrance.  
  
Viorella turned in unison with the rest of the crowd. Dressed impeccably as always in his scarlet uniform, Lord Diavolo entered the room with shock written across his face.  
  
"Th-This is...!" he mouthed, his eyes darting around the room.  
  
Viorella bit her bottom lip, her breath halted altogether as she tried to gage his reaction.  
  
Lord Diavolo's gaze flitted from the traditional Halloween decorations draping the walls, to the aesthetically pleasing variety of foods piling the tables, to the stereo system currently playing Be by Hozier. "What's going on here? This is completely different from usual..." he said after a beat.   
  
Lucifer smirked at his friend's stunned expression as he appeared at his side. "We tried incorporating some of the exchange students' ideas to create a new type of party." he explained.   
  
Lord Diavolo's shock melted into a smile, and Viorella's breathing came slightly easier. "Decorations like those used for Halloween in the human world? Human world music? And delicious food from across the Devildom?" he listed, his smile brightening as he spoke. "It's magnificent... Words cannot express how I feel."  
  
"The one who worked the hardest on this is over there." Lucifer said, nodding towards Viorella, who blinked at him like a startled doe.   
  
Lucifer only smirked in amusement as Viorella's cheeks flushed cerise.   
  
"Viorella...?" Lord Diavolo turned to her, his topaz eyes full of warmth, but not overly surprised.   
  
Viorella smiled at him shyly, barely able to hold his gaze. "I didn't do it alone. Everyone helped." she offered honestly.   
  
"Hey, you're welcome to take all of the praise." Mammon told her sincerely.   
  
"That's Viorella for you." Satan said affectionately.   
  
Viorella's eyes flew wide as Lord Diavolo approached her. He stopped in front of her, and raised both of her hands in his. His hands dwarfed hers as he simply held them, inclining his head to speak to her.   
  
"Viorella, thank you so much." Lord Diavolo said, his tone soft and genuinely delighted. "This is one of the most amazing birthdays I've ever had in my long life. I'm very grateful."   
  
"I... I'm glad. It was my honour." Viorella managed to say, somehow.   
  
Lord Diavolo grinned and squeezed her hands once before releasing her. He turned to face the crowd. "Come, let's all enjoy the party." he declared.   
  
The corners of Viorella's mouth twitched, her mood infected by Lord Diavolo's contagious euphoria.   
  
Lucifer appeared at her side, one of his wings brushing against her shoulder. "Diavolo and all the guests seem satisfied." he observed.   
  
Viorella surveyed the room. Lucifer was right, as usual. "That's good." she said quietly.   
  
"The party is a great success." Levi assured her with a beaming smile.   
  
"I guess it was worth all the effort." Belphie conceded.   
  
"Then, let's take turns protecting Viorella and enjoy the party." Asmo proposed.   
  
"I'm first!" Mammon declared, to absolutely no one's surprise.   
  
"Nah, I'll do it. I just finished my turn emceeing." Beel offered.   
  
"I'll handle it. You can all go enjoy the party." Satan waved them off.   
  
"You're all very sweet, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't smother me like this." Viorella interrupted. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Hey! What're you gonna do if ya get attacked?!" Mammon demanded.   
  
"Did I or did I not just say I can take of myself?" Viorella retorted. "I'm not some defenseless damsel, you guys."  
  
"You're so brave, Viorella." Levi told her.   
  
"Brave?!" Mammon sputtered. "Don't encourage her recklessness!"  
  
~  
  
From across the room, Diavolo watched the interaction between the fiery brunette human and her cadre of seven overprotective guardian demons curiously. "...What are they doing?" he asked aloud.   
  
Barbatos followed his gaze over to the bickering group. He smiled. "...It looks like they're protecting someone important to them." he said.   
  
"She doesn't look too happy about it." Diavolo chuckled as Viorella glared balefully at Lucifer for whatever he had just said to her. "I'm going to ask her to dance with me."  
  
"I think that would be wise, My Lord. For everyone involved." Barbatos agreed as Viorella looked increasingly exasperated as she attempted to explain something to Asmodeus.   
  
Diavolo deftly wove through the crowd to reach them. Lucifer gave him a curious glance, and Diavolo cut his eyes to Viorella. Lucifer nodded in understanding.   
  
Viorella, on the other hand, was completely taken by surprise, flustered even, when Diavolo approached her and held out his hand to her. She looked to Lucifer for approval before taking it.   
  
Diavolo whisked her out onto the dance floor, and the crowd parted to make way for their revered Prince and his captivating human partner. The scarlet of Viorella's dress matched Diavolo's uniform perfectly, even if they made a somewhat strange couple in other regards.   
  
"Feeling a bit smothered, are we?" Diavolo asked her as they swayed to Immortal by Marina and the Diamonds.   
  
"A bit." Viorella admitted to him. "I know they mean well, but haven't I proven that I can take care of myself?"  
  
"You have. You're simply very precious to them." Diavolo explained as he twirled her, once, then twice. She gracefully executed the movement both times, clearly accustomed to formal ballroom.   
  
A single dark curl escaped from behind Viorella's ear as she smiled up at him. "That's sweet of you to say." she laughed.   
  
"It sounds as if you don't believe me." Diavolo noted. He gently lifted her chin with one finger, capturing her eyes. "You are a precious human, Viorella. One only has to look at this party to see that. Only someone as selfless as you would put so much work into arranging this for me. We don't even know each other that well."  
  
Viorella shook her head, that stray curl bouncing on her flushed cheek. "I'm not selfless. The Devildom just means a lot to me. And it doesn't matter that I don't know you that well, I know I owe you a lot. You were the one who brought me here, to the Devildom." her gaze softened as she looked past him to the demon brothers. "To those darling dummies over there. To my Lucifer. I wanted to arrange this party for you, Lord Diavolo, because without you, I wouldn't have a family."  
  
"And without you, I wouldn't have achieved my dream." Diavolo reminded her. "I firmly believe that no other exchange student would have accomplished half as much as you have."  
  
Viorella dropped her gaze as the song faded into silence, her dark eyes bright with emotion.   
  
The mismatched couple, the towering demon prince and the petite human student, merely stood still together for a beat, Diavolo studying Viorella, and Viorella lost in thought.   
  
Eventually, Viorella looked up, startled to find Diavolo still patiently holding her. She slowly removed her hands from his shoulders and stepped back, a soft smile on her rosebud lips. "Sometimes I think that I belong in the Devildom more than I do in the human world." she admitted quietly.   
  
"I think so too, Viorella." Diavolo said sincerely. "I think you do."


End file.
